Allt är inte som det verkar
by Elma00
Summary: Hermione Granger verkar som en helt normal flicka. Hennes föräldrar älskar henne och hon jobbar flitigt i skolan. Men vilken skola är det hon går på? Vad är det hon får lära sig? Sen har vi ju Fred Weasley. en riktigt bussunge. Vad planerar han att göra sitt näst sista år tillsammans med sin tvillingbror George?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG **

**Om du skulle gå in i hennes rum först, skulle du förmodligen tycka att allt så normalt ut. En helt normal tjej med brunt hår som sitter och skriver något på en bit papper. **

**Men efter ett tag skulle du se att tjejen med det tjorviga, bruna håret inte använder ett vanlig penna, utan en fjäderpenna. Och de flesta böckerna heter saker som "Trolldomskonsten förmåga" och "Avancerad trolldrycksframställnig". Och, var inte det där en väldigt vacker och svart pinne? Du skakar på huvudet, flög det gnistor ur den nyss?**

**Förmodligen skulle du bara skaka på huvudet och tänka något om " Ungdomar" och gå ut ur rummet. Men om du hade stannat ett litet tag till skulle du ha fått se en svart Torn uggla landa utanför hennes fönster, och häftigt knacka på fönstret med ena klon. Och eftersom att du redan lämnat rummet skulle du inte få se hur den bruna håriga flickan rusade upp och öppnade fönstret och lät ugglan komma in istället för att försöka jaga bort den bort den. Och du skulle inte heller se hur flickan tog ett brev från ugglans ben och låta ugglan flyga iväg igen. **

**Flickan med det bruna håret heter Hermione Granger. Hon verkar normal när man träffar henne, hennes föräldrar jobbar som tandläkare och man får ofta höra att hon är flitig i skolan och tydligen går hon i någon skola utomlands. Hon har en gul katt som ser mest ut som en hårboll med platt ansikte, precis som om han sprungit in i en vägg.**

**Men om du kände Hermione sen tidigare skulle du veta att konstiga saker har hänt runt henne ända sen hon var 6 år. Men att det slutade när hon började på den här skolan. Och du skulle ha märkt att han pratat om konstig saker som hon påstod att ha lärt sig i skolan, vilket var löjligt. Inte lärde man sig saker som hur man planterade en "Mandragora"? Fanns det ens?**

**Men allt det där skakar du bara av dig och låter det vara. **

**Vad var det som skulle kunna vara fel? **

**Det ska jag tala om för dig. Jag ska berätta allt om Hermione Granger och hennes skolår, bara du lovar att inte tro att jag är galen, för jag kan lova dig att det verkar helt otroligt, men det är sant, lika väll som att jag har skrivit det här och och att du läser det här.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1.**

**Dagens första solstrålar strömmar in genom gardinerna till Hermiones rum.**

**Hon sover fortfarande väldigt djupt, med boken som hon läst innan hon somnat i famnen.**

**Hennes gula väckarklocka tickar mot morgonen, bara ett litet tag kvar. Tick tack, tick tack…**

**Men en så länge låter klockan henne sova.**

**Nere i köket hör man hur det fräser i stekpannan och hur hennes föräldrar diskuterar. Radion sjunger för fullt "9 to 5" som Hermione genast skulle ha känt igen som en av Dolly Partons låt.**

**Tick tack, tick tack… bara några få minuter kvar så kommer hennes väckarklocka börja tjuta åt henne att vakna.**

**Om vi ska ta och ta oss en titt i rummet innan vi åter går till Hermione.**

**Ena väggen fylls med en bred bokhylla med nästan bara böcker i. Och alldeles bredvid slutet av bokhyllan finns det en brun fåtölj och en liten lampa. I fåtöljen ligger det en liten hög med böcker som Hermione läst innan, men glömt lägga tillbaka. Sedan vandrar vi en bit åt höger där hennes skrivbord finns. Skrivbordet är fullt med fjäderpennor och vanliga pennor, papper och ett par tomma bläck flaskor och en full. Sedan får vi se en liten TV som är perfekt vinklad så att man ser den från sängen. Och precis ovanför sängen hänger det en almanacka som är full med bilder på en rödhårig familj och en svart hårig pojke. Och om bläddrar så att det blir September istället för Augusti ser vi att det står "Hogwarts" på den första. Sedan kan vi ta och kolla under hennes säng, för där ligger en full packad koffert. Och alldeles bredvid den ligger det en axelväska som är proppfull med böcker.**

**Väckarklockan knäpper till och börjar sedan ringa högljut.**

**Hermione slår upp ögonen och sätter sig upp i sängen. Hon kollar sig yrvaket omkring, ett förstående ljus tänds i hennes ögon och hon stänger av väckarklockan.**

**Han reser sig upp ur sängen, tar upp boken och lägger den på sin rätta plats i bokhyllan.**

**Sedan går hon fram till sin garderob och drar på sig en brun tröja och ett par jeans. Hon kollar sig snabbt i spegeln och suckar över hennes hår. Hon letar reda på sin bästa kam och börjar försöka tämja det, men efter ett par plågsama minuter ger hon upp och sätter upp håret i en slarvig hästsvans.**

**Hon känner lukten av mat och skyndar sig ner. Henne föräldrar sitter redan vid bordet och dricker sitt kaffe.**

**- God morgon, min flicka! Ler mr Granger och drar ut hennes stol så att hon ska sätta sig.**  
**- God morgon pappa, säger Hermione sömnigt och slår sig ner.**

**Hon tar för sig av korven och potatisen. Hennes mamma läser i tidningen med tungan mellan tänderna som vanligt. Hennes pappa läser i Sport tidningen med den vanliga rynkan i pannan.**

**Hermione suckar tyst och börjar äta sin mat. Hon älskade verkligen sin familj, det gjorde hon. Men hon längtar tillbaka till Hogwarts.**

**- Har du packat alla saker? Frågar mrs Granger och kollar slutligen upp från sin tidnig efter att ha läst klart den.**  
**- Mmm, svara Hermione med mat fulla munnen.**  
**- Tandborsten? Frågar hennes mamma.**

**Hermione nickar och försöker att inte le. Det är så typiskt att hennes mamma undrar över tandborsten först och främst.**

**- Okej. Alla skolböcker? Krumbens mat? Krumbens bur? Mrs Granger forsätter förhöra Hermione.**  
**- Ja, ja, ja! Jag har med allt! Säger Hermione.**

**Mrs Granger granskar henne och nickar.**

**Hermione skyndar sig att äta upp maten och går för att borsta sina tänder. Hermione har två tandborstar. En hemma och en på Hogwarts. Krumben kommer in och stryker som mot hennes ben.**

**- Hej gubben, säger Hermione och lägger undan tandborsten efter att ha borstat klart.**

**Hon tar upp den håriga katten och går upp på sitt rum igen. Hon låter Krumben ligga i hennes säng medan hon drar fram den tunga väskan. Sedan tar hon fram axelväskan och lockar på Krumben för att stänga in honom i buren.**

**Hon kastar en blick på klockan. Kvart i 9. Hon skyndar sig ner, fast det går inte så fort eftersom att hon får dra en stor koffert, en tung axel väska, och en fräsande Krumben.**

**Det går så fort, det är knappt man hinner uppfatta det själv, så ligger Hermione nere på golvet, med en koffert över sig och en katt i ansiktet.**

**- Hermione! Skriker hennes föräldrar och springer fram till henne.**  
**- Det gick bra. Jag ramlade inte så långt, säger Hermione förvånad över ett hon inte dött.**  
**- Är du säker? Mr Granger granskar henne ansikte oroligt.**  
**- Helt säkert, säger Hermione och skrattar förvånat.**  
**- Krumben tog det inte så bra, säger mrs Granger och lyfter upp buren.**

**Det har hon helt rätt i. Krumben fräser och klöser och biter inne i korgen.**

**- Såja Krumben, viskar Hermione och lyfter försiktigt ut honom.**

**Han trycker sig mot henne och ger sin bur arga blickar.**

**- Vi måste åka nu, är du säker på att du är okej? Frågar mrs Granger och Hermione nickar.**

**Förgäves försöker hon att få Krumben att gå in i buren, så hon tar honom under armen istället.**

**Väll inne i bilen pirar det i maggen på Hermione. Hon ska äntligen få träffa Harry, Ron och Ginny igen. Och Fred…**


End file.
